


A Road to You

by Hildigunnur



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: (neither javier nor yuzuru are being unfaithful), 5 Times, Blackouts, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Pining, Sports, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: Sometimes you have to lay with a few beasts before you get your prince. Or five times Javier Fernández slept with other men and the one time he slept with Yuzuru Hanyu.





	A Road to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/gifts).



> Sophiahelix, I hope you're enjoying a great Yuletide. 
> 
> My thanks to my wonderful beta, any remaining mistakes are all mine.
> 
> This is Real People Fiction. While this story features events that actually happened, it's still a work of fiction. Furthermore, some real life facts that appear in this fic, could be seen from a different perspective than they're depicted here.

**1\. Winter Olympics 2010 – Vancouver**

**Daisuke Takahashi**

If Javier were the kind of person who blamed others for everything going wrong in his life, he might have blamed a couple of people for the fact he’d found himself in bed with Daisuke. First, he’d blame Nobunari for dallying off from the Olympic Village to hang out with his girlfriend, and then he’d blame Nikolai for being up in arms about Nobu sneaking off, and for just generally being so grumpy. At any rate, the circumstances land him in Daisuke’s room which he’d been sharing with Nobu and between them, they slam a few shots of tequila. It’s mostly to celebrate Daisuke’s bronze but Daisuke also seems to feel sorry for him. Whether it’s because he feels for him having to deal with Nikolai’s mood swings or something else, Javier doesn’t know. They are both rather reluctant to say much, English being their common language (along with some Russian epithets) and both feeling equally insecure speaking it. 

Javier had considered sleeping with men, but the opportunity had never presented itself well enough for him to dare to act on it. Then there was the fact he had been pretty busy with preparing for the Olympics. Having sex with anyone else than himself hadn’t been a viable option really.

But now the men’s singles competition is over and the exhibition gala and closing ceremony were far off in the future. What matters now is that Javier is experiencing a pleasant buzz. He’s not too drunk, he wouldn’t be a convincing drunk pirate if he didn’t know what being absolutely hammered felt like, but he’s nowhere near that drunk. Daisuke is getting a little redder in the face, but like Javier, he seems to be just a little tipsy. 

The thing is that Daisuke is very good looking and very charming, and Javier is realizing that Daisuke is also very sexy. Maybe it’s the twinkle that Daisuke has in his eyes that’s making Javier wanting to kiss him. And why not?

It turns out that Daisuke is a very good kisser and very into kissing Javier and also very into sticking his hand down Javier’s pants. Something that Javier doesn’t mind, especially since Daisuke does stop kissing him to look him in the eyes to see if he’s okay with the hand down the pants. Soon there are no pants involved as both of them are naked and hard, rolling around on the bed.

Daisuke maneuvers them so Javier is on top, his hand pumping Javier’s dick. He is looking up at Javier.

“You want?”

There’s no doubt about what he’s asking, and Javier wants but he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Thankfully that’s something Daisuke realizes and he seems to know how to go about this. How to prep himself, put a condom on Javier and guide him to fuck him.

It feels incredibly good, for the three minutes or so that Javier lasts. Daisuke doesn’t look disappointed. When Javier rolls off him, still catching his breath, Daisuke takes matters into his own hands.

They both end up sticky but satisfied, lying side by side in Daisuke’s bed. It isn’t some perfect post-coital moment, but Javier is happy. He knows now that having sex with a guy is something he likes though he’d love a more thorough experience. He is also pretty sure that this isn’t going to become some sort of a thing to put a dampener on his friendship with Daisuke. They hooked up, simple as that. 

And he isn’t going to blame anyone for this. No need to wish a phantom guilty conscience on Nobunari and Nikolai.

 

**2\. NHK Trophy 2012 – Miyagi**

**Adam Rippon**

“So how is it being the second fiddle to Orser’s new star?” 

Javier is returning from the men’s event, walking down the hotel corridor to his room. The men’s event here at the NHK Trophy is over and he is tired and achy. The free hadn’t gone like he’d hoped. It is one thing that Yuzuru and Daisuke had beaten him, but he isn’t as sanguine about Ross Miner and Richard Dornbush having better free programs than him. He supposes, though, that Adam who is standing there in the corridor with his arms crossed, is probably unhappier than he is. He’d been eighth. 

And the tone in his voice suggests exactly that unhappiness.

Stopping to face Adam, Javier puts on a smile. He knows that Adam doesn’t exactly harbor very charitable feelings toward Brian, even though it’s more than two years since the whole debacle with Yuna Kim. He doesn’t want to start an argument or even a conversation about him, Yuzuru and Brian with Adam. It’s none of Adam’s business.

“But maybe you don’t care, you and Yuzuru looked very cozy at the Finlandia Cup.” Adam is tilting his head like he’s making a serious study of Javier.

“Okay,” is all Javier can say in return. He hopes that the heat he feels creeping up his face doesn’t actually translate to the furious blush it feels like he’s sporting. 

He likes Yuzuru. He isn’t quite sure though how he likes him. Yuzuru is definitely more than just a training mate to him, but is he a friend? Someone he might have a crush on? Or someone he might simply lust for? 

Javier doesn’t have the answers to this. He can list off things that he likes about Yuzuru, from the way he laughs when he manages to one-up Javier when they play video games to the way he looks like a divine creature sometimes out on the ice and not like an athlete doing a demanding sport. Most of all, he likes being with Yuzuru. In moments like at the Finlandia Trophy where both of them are nervous but excited at the same time or even in the downtime during practice. They communicate probably more with expressions and gestures as English is their common language and neither of them is very comfortable at speaking it. 

Adam, still watching him, smiles.

“Yeah, I hit a nerve there, didn’t I? But ignore my saltiness.”

Javier gives Adam a half-nod before continuing on his way to his room.

“Hey, wait,” Adam says. “I… are you just heading to bed?” The tone of his voice has changed.

“Uhm, I was going to check if I could watch something on TV.” Javier feels strangely uncertain, like he should have realized something about the situation he hasn’t yet.

Adam steps closer to him and starts fiddling with the string on Javier’s hoodie.

“I can think of something more fun than TV programs in a language you don’t understand.”

The realization hits Javier. Adam is a handsome guy, one could almost say he is pretty, and the shorter hair he’s been sporting has underlined his handsomeness. Also, whatever Adam seems to have in mind is most likely going to be more fun than some random TV.

Javier doesn’t give much thought to why Adam knew he’d be up for having sex with a man. Maybe he should but just knowing that he and Adam are about to fool around is turning him on so much that deep, existential questions are the furthest thing from his mind.

His room is closest and when they are inside, Javier goes in for a kiss. Adam stops him and smiles.

“Let’s not waste time on this. I’d rather just blow you.”

Javier ends up sitting on his bed, his pants pushed down with Adam kneeling in front of him. It doesn’t take very long for Adam to get him hard as he apparently knows what he’s doing. It feels so good, but Javier can sense that Adam doesn’t want him to finish just yet. 

Releasing Javier’s dick from his mouth with a lewd pop, Adam looks up at him, the spit shiny on his lips.

“Stand up please, I want you to fuck my face.”

Javier feels a disconnect as he gets up, his pants falling down his ankles. Adam is still looking up and Javier sees where he has himself in hand, getting himself off.

Adam reaches for him and directs him to grab his head. The idea of this is very hot in Javier’s mind but to actually shove his cock down someone’s throat is harder. The forceful way Adam is showing him that this is something he wants is necessary, and he is still hesitant to thrust. He slides down Adam’s throat and it’s tight and wet and he can feel the muscles around his cock. His moves are hesitant but Adam grips his hips and pulls him to him. Javier gets the hint. His hands are holding Adam’s head and he lets go. For a handful of minutes, the only sounds in the room are Javier’s panting, the gasps of air Adam manages to grab, combined with the wet, hollow sound of the oral ministrations.

While his orgasm doesn’t come out of nowhere, it catches Javier unaware and for a second or two, all he senses is a blinding, white haze. 

To his surprise, he’s still standing when he comes out of it. He’s let go off Adam’s head. Adam’s eyes are watery and his face is flushed. 

“I guess you liked it,” Adam says, his voice a little rough. “I had fun too.” He had obviously gotten off while blowing Javier. 

They clean up and fix their clothes in silence. Javier isn’t sure what he should say, his thoughts still disconnected. He had enjoyed himself but maybe an impersonal hook-up like this just wasn’t for him.

Adam stops at the door before he leaves and looks back at Javier.

“Thanks for this. Though I guess you won’t be up for a repeat?”

Javier shakes his head.

“It was… nice but…”

“You want a bit more feelings involved, right? At least a make-out session?” There is a very knowing look on Adam’s face.

“Yeah,” Javier says on an exhale.

“A romantic. How sweet. Well, I bet you’ll make a nice boyfriend for someone who likes that. See you around.” With that, Adam left.

 

**3\. Worlds 2014 – Saitama**

**Eric Radford**

Even though he’s been in Japan for almost a week, his body clock is still way off, so it’s still dusky outside when he wakes up and his head is throbbing. He and some of the other skaters had gone a bit hard at it at the closing banquet. Maybe it was because it was the end of an Olympic season and maybe it was because there had been a rather copious amount of shochu. While it wasn’t that strong, its effects could totally creep up on you.

And apparently the effects have crept up on Javier. There is someone sleeping in bed next to him and he has no recollection of whom he’d gone to bed with. They are in his room and the sleeping stranger has dark hair and it looks like he’s taller than Javier.

He turns, and Javier’s heart jumps up into his throat.

It’s Eric. 

Now, Eric is very handsome and in theory, Javier should be pleased and proud of himself.

But that is theory. The reality is another beast seeing how Eric has a boyfriend with whom he lives.

And Javier can’t leave since this is his room. He lies still for a few minutes, contemplating what he can do. In the end, he decides to get up and go for a shower, and that way give Eric the opportunity to slip away. That way they can both forget this interlude ever happened and Javier doesn’t have to feel like a homewrecker.

That proves to be a wishful thinking because when he returns from the shower, after his time with grooming and shaving, Eric is sitting on the bed, the sheet wrinkled at his waist, looking forlorn.

He looks up at Javier who exits the bathroom. It seems like neither of them knows what to say.

“What did I say to you last night?” Eric then asks.

“Sorry, but I don’t remember much of last night.” It’s kind of terrifying to have blacked out from drinking and apparently slept with someone you’d never even thought about sleeping with before.

“Shit, shit,” Eric mutters. Javier has never heard him swear before. 

“We can try and forget this happened?” 

Eric raises his eyebrows and then shakes his head a little.

“You maybe.” 

Eric’s response makes Javier want to throw up his hands. He doesn’t want to take all the responsibility for this. Clearly, neither of them should have drunk as much as they did the night before. But what had happened was over and the best course forward was to deal with it as cleanly as possible. 

“Do you have another suggestion?” Javier says as he starts looking around for the clothes he was going to wear this morning. 

“No,” Eric says. “I suppose not. I’m the one who was cheating on someone. My cross to bear and all that.”

They dress in silence and as Javier puts on his socks, he sees Eric looking at his phone and frowning. His heart breaks a little that he has had a part in someone’s unhappiness like that.

Eric leaves the room with a small “bye.” Javier waits for a couple minutes but his stomach is growling and the slight headache he has definitely needs to be treated with caffeine.

There are quite a lot of people in the dining hall at the breakfast banquet. He doesn’t see Sonia, Adrià or Sara, his fellow Spaniards. Instead he sees Yuzuru sitting alone which he finds strange, seeing how Yuzuru’s mother is staying at the hotel as well, plus most of the Japanese contestants and Nam, too. 

Thinking that Yuzuru’s company might settle his mind he decides to sit with him after getting himself a piece of toast, a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. They greet but Yuzuru seems a little preoccupied with his breakfast which is a bit heartier fare than what Javier is about to eat. 

Javier picks at his toast, the appetite he thought he had lessened somewhat. He glances around and feels like something cold washes over him when he sees Eric across the hall. They lock eyes for a moment and then Javier looks away, sure that Eric has just done the same. 

Yuzuru is sipping his tea and Javier realizes that he noticed the exchange between him and Eric. He is sure the embarrassment must be readable on his face.

“You drank a lot last night,” Yuzuru says, a look in his eyes that Javier hasn’t seen before. Like Yuzuru is studying him and trying to find flaws.

“I did,” Javier answers, hoping that’s the only thing Yuzuru is going to say about this. A feeling of discomfort is settling into his body.

“And did you have fun with…?” Yuzuru doesn’t say the name but with a small jerk indicates that he’s speaking about Eric. The cold feeling that Javier had felt when seeing Eric is nothing compared with iciness that fills his veins now. He has no idea how to respond. Yuzuru is clearly judging him for whatever he witnessed between him and Eric and whatever feelings he has for Yuzuru that aren’t strictly about their friendship are threatening to boil up from the depth where Javier usually keeps them buried. 

“I… can we not talk about it ever? It was a mistake.” He looks at Yuzuru, hoping that he’ll understand.

“If you say so,” Yuzuru says, taking another sip of his tea, the disappointment dripping from his words.

 

**4\. Fantasy on Ice 2015 – Kobe**

**Johnny Weir and Stéphane Lambiel**

If someone ever asks Javier how he got to where he currently is, he will lay the blame on Stéphane Lambiel and his powers of persuasion. Hopefully, no one will ever know about this and he will not have to explain why he’s naked, lying in Johnny Weir’s bed, feeling as sated he’s ever felt. 

Stéphane had come up to him as they were hanging out at the hotel bar after the first day of shows in Kobe and made an outrageous request, asking Javier to have a threesome with him and Johnny. There had been a part of Javier that felt this was so far out of his comfort zone that he should actually be running in the opposite direction, but that part of him hadn’t helped him get to where he was, a World Champion and a sports hero in his own country. So obviously he had said yes. 

Stéphane and Johnny had hooked up before, multiple times, but this time around they wanted to up the ante a bit, especially Johnny who was looking for to dispel the last vestiges of his bitter divorce. Plus, as Stéphane put it, it would be fun to have someone more toppy than they both were in the mix.

Javier couldn’t help but be a little proud of himself, having fucked two guys in same night. It hadn’t been easy as both of them knew what they wanted. But they were also pretty skilled in bed. The whole thing had been eye-opening.

And now he is lying there, feeling like every molecule of him is radiating that post-orgasmic glow. He had come three times and it seems that his bed mates were pretty satisfied as well though he hadn’t kept score of their climaxes.

“Have we completely drained you?” Johnny says. “Hope you’re up for the shows tomorrow and the stuff we’re doing in Taiwan in a couple of days.”

Javier laughs. He’s pretty sure that he’s not that tired, a 24-year-old guy shouldn’t get that tired after vigorous sex.

“Speak for yourself,” he says, and Johnny make a fake, outrageous sounding snort.

Making that subtle jab at Johnny’s age makes him realize that the two men might have some insights he might benefit from.

“How can you tell if a guy is into you? Like, a guy you know well and are friends with, who you like more than as a friend but don’t know if he feels the same? And don’t tell just to ask because if he’s not into it, it would make a lot of things awkward.”

Looking at Stéphane and Johnny, he sees their faces light up with knowing smiles. He wishes he could word his dilemma in more general terms or that his audience would know a little less about his life.

“Have you ever approached guys like that before?” Stéphane asks, “letting them know you’re interested in them?”

Javier blinks, maybe that’s a part of it. He’s never gone up to a guy to hit on them or anything.

“No,” he says. “It has always either just happened somehow or they’ve come up to me.”

“But you’ve gone up to a girl, right?” Stéphane asks.

“Yeah, sure,” Javier says. “That’s like, they just turn you down if they aren’t interested. They don’t get weird.” 

“We live in such a heteronormative world,” Johnny sighs.

“So maybe we should not pretend that we don’t know who you’re talking about,” Stéphane says, with a shrewd look on his face, which is strange seeing how he’s naked.

Javier doesn’t say anything, there’s a discomfort in the fact that people can deduce whom he’s talking about.

“Maybe you’ll feel better if we won’t mention his name,” Johnny says and Javier nods.

“The obvious problem is that if you admit your feelings, right?” Stéphane looks at Javier, as if to get confirmation that they are talking about feelings, not just lust, and Javier nods again. “And they don’t feel the same, things will be weird. Which could potentially hurt your careers.”

“Yeah, and then you’ll have regrets.” Johnny waves his hand so as to indicate himself. “There are just too many things that affect your career that are out of your control; money, injuries, judges and so on.”

“Yeah, never mention the 2004 Grand Prix Final to Johnny,” Stéphane says, the laughter in his voice clear.

“Fuck you, Lambiel,” Johnny says but there’s no anger in his voice. “That was me fucking things up with stupidity, but actual regrets can be poisonous and ruin so many things.”

“You could also regret not saying anything?” Javier says.

“That’s true,” Stéphane says and Johnny nods. “But you have time. Being a skater, you get very used to thinking just about the two minutes and 50 seconds ahead or four minutes and a half ahead. Getting through the program and then start it all again. But love isn’t a free skate, and no, I’m not going to compare it a marathon.” Johnny had made a face and Stéphane makes a face back.

“So you’re telling me to be patient?” Javier says, feeling a tad bit disappointed that he didn’t get a miracle solution. 

“Aww, youth, so impatient, so eager.” Johnny pats his shoulder.

“We are merely saying that we wish you good luck,” Stéphane says. “And let things happen when they happen.”

And Javier supposes they are right, apparently there’s life beyond competitive skating.

 

**5\. Worlds 2016 – Boston**

**Guillaume Cizeron**

It had been yet another showdown between him and Yuzuru where the free had been won by him by a country mile and a change. Not that he would have admitted it to anyone, but he almost preferred to have to work for a stellar free and win Yuzuru that way instead of nailing the short and relying more on that to win. He’d also seen that Yuzuru’s foot had been bothering him before the warm-up for the free. It was what it was; defending his World title felt good and he was able to skate to the best of his abilities and Yuzuru was not.

At the moment he should feel great and happy. And he is, but there’s something that has him drinking a little too much red wine at the closing banquet. He tries his best to keep to the other side of the banquet hall from Yuzuru, especially as everyone seems to be wanting to take a selfie with Yuzuru who is being polite and obliging. Still, at one point, when he’s probably on his second bottle of red wine, he goes over, making jokes that Yuzuru kind of splutter-laughs over. Despite his drunkenness, Javier senses that Yuzuru is little uncomfortable with him being drunk. After teasing Shoma who is hanging out close by with the help of Yuzuru, he goes to the other side where the French delegation is holding court with Guillaume Cizeron in the middle. Maé-Bérénice and Vanessa are sitting with him, hanging on his every word while Gabriella is hanging out with Morgan and Chafik, and they are all looking like they would be smoking cigars if smoking was allowed there.

Even though Javier doesn’t speak much French it still feels relaxing to get into that orbit. They are being drunk and European, he’s drunk and European. It’s all easy and familiar.

“There he is, the World Champion,” Guillaume says when he spots Javier, like he’s not a World Champion himself and a defending one at that, just like Javier. 

Not saying much, Javier finds a seat at Guillaume’s table. He could have sworn that Guillaume had been sitting three seats down but he’s now sitting next to Javier.

“What do you say we get out of here?” 

Javier blinks. He might not like much subterfuge in these matters, but Guillaume is cutting to the chase in record time.

Guillaume is tall and wiry and very handsome, with dreamy eyes that probably ensure him and Gabriella at least two points extra overall in program components scores. Javier would be mad to turn him down. With a look over the hall, he looks at Guillaume and nods.

They don’t talk much even though neither of them is that bad at English. Instead there are touches and looks all the way to Javier's hotel room but they don’t fall straight into bed as they enter the room. They manage to underline the fact that both of them hail from wine-drinking countries as Javier spends a couple of minutes unearthing some glasses so they can enjoy the bottle of Rioja he had bought, just in case. Despite being French, Guillaume doesn’t seem to mind having to drink a Spanish wine. Maybe in this sort of situation, any wine is good wine. Javier doesn’t care, he drinks until his horniness matches his recklessness. 

After they finish off the bottle both of them have lost their shirts, and someone’s trousers are on the floor. Javier suspects they belong to him, but he really doesn’t care because Guillaume is kissing him like he’s studied the art for decades, which is impossible because he’s just over twenty and despite his height, his face is this intoxicating blend of youthfulness and masculinity. And Javier wants it all. His hands are on Guillaume’s pert butt, his fingers close to the crack when Guillaume pushes away from him, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You always the top?” he asks, an amused tone in his voice.

“Uh, yeah,” Javier answers. There are fantasies where that’s not the reality but those have always stayed that, fantasies. But Guillaume is so hot and all he wants is to get off with this hot guy. “But I can bottom, you know, if you’re ready for someone who hasn’t done that, I can try.”

“I think it’s less about you trying and more me making you feel good,” Guillaume says before pulling him into a scorching kiss. 

Javier quickly learns that being the bottom for the first time is less about his performance and more about the top’s patience. He’s secretly proud of himself for always having been patient with the people he’d slept with before.

Guillaume definitely is making sure that he feels good, taking all the time in the world to make him feel stretched and relaxed. The wine is probably helping as he is lying on his back with his legs braced around Guillaume as he pushes his lubed-up fingers into him. It feels different from his own fingers but it’s not something unexpected. He breathes through the stretch, feeling wired up and wanting Guillaume’s dick right now but he knows he must wait just a little bit more. He must wait for one finger more before the last act.

When Guillaume is pumping three fingers in and out of him, Javier has had enough. He pulls on Guillaume’s hand, making it clear that he’s ready for some cock up his ass. There’s no chance that Guillaume will miss his signs and he doesn’t. With a smirk on his lips, he pulls his fingers out of Javier.

“You better get up on your knees,” he says, the demand in his voice not lost on Javier, making him shiver a little as he flops over on his stomach, careful of his own hard-on.

“Oh, that’s an ass of a world champion,” Guillaume says as he grips Javier’s hips to pull them up against him.

Javier smiles at the compliment, feeling a little too strung out to reply with a complement of his own. He just wants to be fucked and thankfully Guillaume is quick to grant his wish. As he pushes his rubbered erection into Javier, uninvited images of Yuzuru appear in his mind. 

And it’s a glorious cock. Stretching him just on the verge of pain and Javier is very glad that he’s experiencing this through the slight haze of alcohol. But the alcohol makes it hard to have his mind under control and facing away from Guillaume means it’s even harder. 

When Guillaume starts moving, most of Javier’s consciousness has turned to a concentration on feeling and it’s almost enough to banish the thoughts of Yuzuru out of his mind. When Guillaume reaches around him to pump his cock, Yuzuru gets marginally further out of his mind. But as he gets closer to his climax, he’s not completely free. Pressing his lips together, he tries his best not to make a sound and when the nerves fire off, only a sharp gasp leaves his lips before his hands give out.

He lies with his face down in the bed, his breathing harsh. It feels like his body is trying to make sense of what has just happened and Yuzuru is still dancing around in his head.

“You okay?” Guillaume asks. Javier doesn’t really know for how long he’s been lying there like a dead fish. He turns around and tries to smile but wishes that Guillaume would just leave. It’s rude of him to think that but he wants to be alone with his thoughts.

Thankfully Guillaume doesn’t seem to want to linger either. He dresses quickly and thanks Javier for a good time and parts with a cheery “Au revoir!”

Turning fully on his back, Javier looks up at the ceiling and wonders how he should deal with the realization that the only person he wants to sleep with at all is Yuzuru.

 

**+1. August 2016 – Toronto**

**Yuzuru Hanyu**

It’s August and the start of the training period has been a strange one. The Cricket Club feels empty. Sure, there are familiar faces around, like Alaine and Gabrielle, but he misses Nam who has left for a new coach, and most importantly he misses Yuzuru. He’s been in Japan for the whole summer for treatment and recovery after his foot injury. 

It had been awesome to get his second World title. What he didn’t like was first of all that Yuzuru probably would have beaten him if his foot hadn’t been plaguing him, and second and more importantly, he had felt sad that he couldn’t see the joyous smile that appeared on Yuzuru’s face when he won. 

Yuzuru had been very happy for him and very happy for Boyang for winning his first Worlds medal. But there wasn’t anything that beat the radiance that exuded from Yuzuru when he was the winner.

Oh, he had it bad. 

Not having Yuzuru around had invited elaborate daydreams to appear. Whenever his mind isn’t occupied, it is flooded with images of Yuzuru, mostly romantic ones of how he’ll greet Yuzuru when he returns plus some that are little more generic. It’s only at night his thoughts turn more x-rated. His past encounters fodder the dreams, but the star is always Yuzuru. Thinking about them during the waking hours made Javier feel exposed because they’re out of his control and that might mean that other aspects of his thing for Yuzuru are the same.

But for now, he can balance whatever is going on within him with his skating. Only if he didn’t feel so lonely.

*

It’s a wet Tuesday morning and Javier had to drink an extra cup of coffee just to be sure he wouldn’t fall asleep on the subway on the way to the Cricket Club. Still, that means he’s a bit on the wire when he’s finally on the ice which spells disaster for his jumps. At his third attempt at a quad toe, he manages to land flat on his face.

Pushing up from the ice, mentally checking if he’s unharmed, he hears a laughter coming from his right.

“I go away, and you forget how to jump?” 

Javier looks up where he’s still on his hands and knees on the ice, and lo and behold, Yuzuru is standing there right at the edge, skates on and everything.

In none of the scenarios that Javier had made up in his mind about Yuzuru’s return did he imagine himself flat on his face on the ice. He feels his face flush as he gets himself up. Yuzuru already has his arms wide to go in for a hug.

It is the sort of a hug you’d have with your friend who is returning from something perilous. They both hold on tight and Javier can’t be bothered if the others at the rink might be weirded out by how long they hug.

“I missed you so much.”

Javier pulls away from the hug and feels Yuzuru do the same. They look at each other, Yuzuru’s eyes are wide open, but Javier is almost certain he didn’t say anything. He was thinking it, but the words never left his mouth.

“I… I…” Yuzuru moves his hand to his mouth, his eyes still wide and big. He looks genuinely afraid and likely to take off, even though he’s in his skates with the blade guards off.

Javier takes a deep breath; he needs to be brave for the both of them, or at least just be honest.

“It’s okay, I was thinking it, you just said it,” he says, putting his hand on Yuzuru’s shoulder, his thumb moving in what he hopes is a calming motion. Yuzuru visibly relaxes but Javier can still see alarm shine in his eyes.

“We can talk about it after the session,” Javier says, gesturing to the ice.

*

They are both pretty wiped after training, even though Brian and Tracy hadn’t been hard on them at all. Javier feels the silence in the locker room almost like it’s a physical presence, but he said they’d talk so perhaps he had to be the one to start the conversation.

“So, I told you that I could have said what you said, you know, about missing me, not that I was missing me, I was missing you…” So much for being smooth, Javier looks down at his hands as he babbles.

“Stop, Javier,” Yuzuru says. “I had a lot of time to think this summer. And this…” He points between them. “We need to do something. I don’t want not to know.”

Javier feels like he should be holding his breath. Every nanosecond feels like eons.

“I like you, Javier, more than a friend. Maybe I even love you.” Yuzuru’s voice is solemn but steady. There isn’t a part of Javier that feels steady, it’s like a thousand little firecrackers are going off inside of him. In what feels like a leap, he gets up from the bench he’s been sitting on to stand in front of Yuzuru and he bends to him and kisses him. The firecrackers turn into a proper display of fireworks. And Yuzuru? Almost immediately Javier finds that Yuzuru is holding his head and giving himself over to the kiss. It’s everything at once; hard, soft, gentle, aggressive. It’s four years of friendship and attraction and competitiveness and love in one gesture. Javier’s fingers curl trying to get a grip on the back of Yuzuru’s shirt. Something bumps against his foot and he realizes that they are turning, just before he’s back up against a wall. 

Yuzuru pulls away from him for a second, a look of determination on his face that Javier has only seen in competition before.

“I want…” he starts, as his hand slides down Javier’s torso. “…you,” he finishes. Javier swallows, this went from a heartfelt confession to steamy in mere moments. But this had been building for a long time. Javier doesn’t question it but allows Yuzuru to touch him freely,his hands also moving down Yuzuru’s body. The back muscles he’s felt under his fingers all the times he’s hugged Yuzuru feel more tangible and he savors the sensation.

Yuzuru is impatient, he’s pulling at Javier’s shirt, and he decides to take the control, if only for a moment.

“Hey, maybe we should… we’re both sweaty and there’s the shower and we could…” He points to the showers. Yuzuru smiles and nods and starts peeling off his clothes. 

Javier makes sure that the locker room door is locked before following Yuzuru’s example. They are both naked in the matter of seconds. They’ve shared showers before but to Javier, Yuzuru’s body is now unspoken promises. Long, lean, with muscle definition to die for. The curve of abdominal muscles over the hips is delicious and Javier’s mouth waters at the thought of running his tongue down the fold.

The showers are very nice for a sports facility, with good water pressure and plenty of hot water. Underneath the spray, they find each other’s mouths again, content in making out to being with. It’s hard though to ignore their hard-ons, and Yuzuru takes them in his hand to bring them off. Javier doesn’t question the level of Yuzuru’s skill. Like he had taken a certain road to get to this moment, Yuzuru had to have taken a road of his own. 

They come almost in tandem and lean into each other to catch their breaths. Javier more senses the smile on Yuzuru’s face than sees it.

“That was fun,” Yuzuru says, “I think we need to do more.”

*

The more gets done at Javier’s apartment. The urgency is under control as they start with having something to eat.

“When did you know?” He asks Yuzuru as he does the dishes and Yuzuru dries them.

“Know what? I liked you? I liked boys?”

“Me.”

“I don’t really know, maybe it was a long time ago, before we were here in Toronto. Maybe in Russia 2010?”

“Our first Grand Prix together?” Javier asks.

“I can’t remember not liking you, you know?” Yuzuru puts down the dish towel and turns to Javier. “I can’t imagine not liking, I can’t imagine not loving you. The skating and the competition, that’s just what that is. Loving you is another thing. And please, you haven’t said it yet, and I don’t need you to but see it like this.”

Yuzuru points to his chest and then to Javier’s chest. “Love here. And competition there.” He then waves his hand to the side. 

“Yeah, I feel the same. I love so you much, Yuzuru.”

That’s all that’s needed to bring a blinding smile to Yuzuru’s face. 

In Javier’s bedroom, they take their time with sweet kisses and cuddles. Still, that alone gets both of them worked up. 

Javier is kissing down Yuzuru’s chest, teasing his nipples, when Yuzuru pulls himself up on his elbows, causing Javier to stop.

“We’ve never talked about what we like if we do… everything,” Yuzuru says, bright spots on the top of his cheeks.

“I have no preference either way.”

An eager, cute smile appears on Yuzuru’s face.

“So I can do you?” 

Javier can’t help but laugh, he doubts there are many who would have such a cute look on their face at the prospect of getting to top.

“Yes, please,” he says and proceeds to roll Yuzuru on the top of him. They get the prep done with plenty of giggles and kisses. But when Yuzuru is finally inside of him, it turns from lighthearted fun into true intimacy. Yuzuru has his gaze trained on Javier as he starts to move. The stretch is intense and it’s like Javier feels it throughout his entire body, but it feels so good at the same time. They take a good while to appreciate the moment.

“Please,” Javier pleads, “harder.” 

Yuzuru is an enthusiastic lover and knows how to use his strength to do exactly what Javier had asked of him. Javier does his best to match him and then seeks a slight reprieve by pulling Yuzuru down for a kiss.

They take it slower for a moment but go for the finish with a gusto. Javier comes with a loud moan first, and Yuzuru isn’t that far off.

“It’s so funny with sex,” Yuzuru says after he’s pushed himself of Javier. They’re still embracing though. “It’s like a work-out, like skating, but I don’t feel my asthma.” His breathing is slowing, like Javier’s, but not in the harsh pants Javier’s used to from the ice.

“Oh, too bad we can’t compete in sex at the Olympics.”

“Shut up,” Yuzuru says, play-punching Javier’s shoulder.

“What, afraid I’d win?”

“First of all, it wouldn’t be an individual competition, second of all, we’d compete together and lastly, we’d win.” Yuzuru emphasizes his point by pulling Javier in for a kiss.

 

**Extra**

**December 2017 – Toronto**

The television is on, Yuzuru’s leg is propped up so his doctors won’t shout at him next when he meets them, and Javier and he are cuddling underneath a blanket.

“It’s so weird not being there,” Javier says, referring to what is happening on the TV screen which is the Grand Prix Final gala. 

“Not as weird as not being at the Olympics,” Yuzuru says, a little grumpy.

“Hey now, there’s still time. You might be able to go on the ice before the teams are settled.”

Yuzuru sighs, like he’s pushing his frustration away. 

“Maybe we should just try and make sex a real Olympic sport like we once talked about,” he says, and pokes Javier.

“Now, that’s a plan.” Javier laughs and pulls Yuzuru closer to him. Their attention is back on the screen.

“Since when can Adam sing?” Yuzuru asks.

“I don’t know, I heard he also sang at the NHK Trophy gala. Obviously he has many talents.” 

“And you would know.” It’s not the first time Yuzuru comments in that way about someone Javier has bedded, but it’s all in good humor.

“Well, he was just an obstacle on the road to true love.” Javier plants a kiss on Yuzuru’s cheek and they get back to enjoying Adam killing it with his vocals.

-fin


End file.
